memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Udinov
Alexandra "Alex" Udinov is a female Human who is a Starfleet Intelligence agent in the 24th century. Personality Alex is known to have many walls that protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard. Typhuss even has trouble getting through to the real Alex. Typhuss claims that. The girl's like one of those Russian dolls; you open one version of her, only to find there's another hidden inside her." She does not talk about herself or her past much. Though when she does, she talks to Nikita and later even to Typhuss. She also suffers from panic attacks due to certain things that trigger somewhat suppressed memories of her past, such as being under a table reminding her of being under her bed as she watched her family die. Despite Alex and Nikita's closeness, she sometimes lies to Nikita to hide her true feelings. She also uses walls to suppress the fact that she is Alexandra Udinov, and claims to just be Alex, which Nikita taught her to hide away who she really is to make her more believable to her enemies. Though she eventually accepts that she can not hide who she is, as it's also no longer needed to hide her true self. Alex also has a hard time conveying her emotions, such as if she likes a boy. She tries not to get attached due to it having dire consequences, though she does sometimes reveal her emotional state. Sean once jokingly said "Wow, those walls you got there are tough. What do you Russians build with anyway? Field stone. Petrified potatoes?" He claims that sometimes when he's with her he can see a crack in her wall and she gives him a look that shows her pure self. Alex also has a mature exterior, though sometimes when she opens herself up, she appears to still be an immature kid underneath, despite of everything she's been through. She also thinks that she can take care of herself and thinks she doesn't always need Nikita to help her. Alex doesn't build many bonds with men, only Michael and Sean are known to sometimes get something from Alex. However, Alex leans towards the mother figures, like Nikita, to give her comfort and support. Although Alex can for the most part control herself from not taking drugs or alcohol, she isn't allowed to take any type of drugs, such as pain pills, due to the fact that she might relapse. Therefore, if Alex gets shot, breaks an arm, or is seriously injured, she isn't allowed to take morphine or any other type of drugs that will help her. After Alex takes a plasma bullet to the arm for Nikita, she isn't allowed to go on missions because she is still healing. Since Alex no longer has a reason to do something, it forces her to remain still and recollect her thoughts. However, Alex is not the type of person to throw down a towel and bathe in the sun. Division is her life, and it's all she knows and what she considers home. Now that she has time to think, it isn't a very good thing. Her dark past is something she rarely talks about, and some repressed memories are starting to come back to her as she has time to think about it. Alex is starting to relapse into drugs; however, it is just taking pain pills that she is starting to get addicted to. She takes them after a heated argument with Sean in the medical facility, which is stocked with drugs, and because her bullet wound started to hurt. After Alex gets sick of waiting at SI and hurt after her and Sean's conversation, she tells Nikita she's going on the mission with her. Nikita allows her reluctantly, which results in Alex taking a heavy beating from a man twice her size and leaving her in immense pain. When she gets back to SI she secretly takes more pills, and it appears she is slowly starting to get addicted to them. Alex most of the time plays the physical and emotional punching bag of others. She can be cool headed in one moment, then fierce and passionate in the next. She is playful and snippy with many people such as Typhuss and Owen. But then she can be gravely serious and no nonsense if it is a topic that effects her emotionally. Abilities Alex learned valuable skills from Nikita, such as hand-to-hand combat, deceit and her skill with weapons. Her training at SI increased her abilities as well as giving her new skills. Alex became highly skilled to the point that she was able to take out an entire slave ring by herself. Alex currently is using her abilities to help lower the rate of Human Trafficking by her ability of talking and influencing others. Her ability to influence and persuade others helped her to persuade other agents to work together. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Team Nikita members